Kanoha High School Scare
by NausiicaC
Summary: What happens when Sasuke, the most popular boy, ends up be-friending a blond boy who has more secrets than he lets on?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story. First Story ever do don't judge so much. And enjoy, if you like it tell me so i can upload one ever(or every other week).

1st person narrative and the person is... Sasuke!

Ok, I officially hate life. I understand that I shouldn't, that I'd be labeled "emo" and/ a hater, but you know what, i could care less. My brother being the best at everything, and taking my family away from me just topped the 'things that will make me hate life'. I will get them back, this is a promise.

Well they aren't officially my family, but we are blood related. I was one of those kids that were not "expected" to be born. They only wanted one child. (Most rich families do) So I belong to a rich family, who hate me for being born, and adore my brother, because he was the heir of the family, for he is the best at everything, including basketball and martial arts. By the way… My family **loves** basketball.

Most families enjoy football, or soccer as their best and favorite sport. Nope. Our family loved basketball. Which leads me to explain why this is a big issue out of all the rich families here in Kanoha.

We are the Uchiha clan. We possess some of the greatest genes known to man, thanks to an old generation. We come from the 'ninja' period. And apparently during that time, the Uchiha clan was destroyed three times. Until only a few survived. Those who survived were the ones with the good genes. These 'good' genes made it possible so that now in my generation, without trying all that hard, we look and are healthy.

We possess the gene where we can't get fat, the health genes which help prevent us from illnesses, and more. The easiest way to find out whether and Uchiha is an Uchiha, you could look at our black hair that almost looks midnight black. Our vivid eyes, the same color as our hair, our pale skin that stands out thanks to our dark hair and eyes, and lastly our 'vampire look'.

This year things are going to be different, I'm starting high school, were basketball really counts. (In middle school, people barely understand how to control the ball, and in the end lose the game) I guess it counts in middle school too, but hardly anyone comes. Not to mention the fact that we only play like 3 schools... I believe I can get my family's love by being like my brother, if not better.

Sigh, first day to Kanoha High, not my opinion of a fun day, yet again, I never had one. Guess I always think of things the wrong way or a bad way. I'm so pessimistic. Even vacations or being adored doesn't make me feel like I should be happy.

By the way, remember how I said my brother is good at everything? Well he is. His name is Itachi, he got top of his class, perfect grades and full scholarship. I have to beat him at this as well. Got to concentrate and make sure that I keep up with assignments. I **will **be the top of the class.

I walk out of my home, of course won't tell anyone "bye" because no one would answer anyways. I go to the bus stop where other kids seemed to be as well. Oh great girls. I could do without them, well got to play it cool and ignore them. Don't want them around me more than what their allowed to.

I suppose I should explain this as well. Since I have the vampire look, I ended up having a fan club, which in fact has attacked me. They say they love me, yet they won't leave me alone. I refused to date any of them, so they decided. If they can't have me, they might as well adore me, or rip off something of mine and keep it…. Scary… isn't it?

As usual the girl who had known me for years walks up to me as if she owned me. "What's up Sasuke?" She changed; she got taller, not as tall as me though. She seemed to grow everywhere, but on her chest. I walked passed by her.

"I see you changed a lot. You got taller, and you seem stronger too. You're so thin you make the big masculine boys look ugly," she said.

I ignored her and made the same, old gesture I do when I don't care. "Hn." The bus was coming and I was getting ready to board. The girl who talked to me was Sakura. She has long pink hair, always seems to wear a pink dress (ironic?), has had a crush on me since 3rd grade, and she was the only girl I talked to. She was the only one who gave me my personal space.

"You know, I thought we could start a new year and-"

"No." I answered quickly, knowing she was going to try to get me to date her.

"You don't know what i have to say yet!"

"I'm sure I do, and sorry I'm not interested in girls."

"So are you interested in guys?" I boarded the bus and sat in a seat near the middle. Sakura sat right next to me and as always I ignored her. Her perfume was a bit too much even if it did smell good. It's just I don't like her, she seems so annoying and always in my business. I bet she doesn't even care about me, bet she just wants my "power" of reputation, and my family's money. "So Sasuke are you?"

"Hn."

"Answer me or I'm telling the whole school you're gay!" She was threatening me. Should I give in and answer her? No that would show weakness.

"Go ahead and tell them, it doesn't matter anyways."

"Why?" She was getting closer to me now. I began to move towards the window.

"It's no threat," I looked behind me to see people stare at me with wide eyes, "you already screamed it to the whole bus," I sighed, Sakura was always so loud, "bet they'll tell and you can't do anything to stop it."

"Just go out with me! They won't think you're gay if you do!" The door started to close and the bus driver was getting ready to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" Some guy ran to the doors of the bus and started pounding on the door. The bus driver did not seem very happy. He opened the door and let him in. A blond boy followed by a brown haired girl entered and sat right in front of me and Sakura.

Turns out he ran as fast as possible just so that the girl next to him could catch the bus. The boy was going to drive himself to school but after hearing she was late ran as fast as possible so that she could make it. Without thinking he just thought about the girl and the bus, and avoided the easy way out, both of them just driving there. Why did I care? I don't know.

We made it to the school and everyone seemed to hurry about leaving the bus. The blond boy was pushed back to his seat and people kept passing too quickly that his turn to exit was not allowed. I waited after Sakura left and ignored him trying to get out.

I sighed. At the last minute I felt bad for the blond.

I waited next to the blonde's seat to let him and his friend pass. I noticed that the boy was a little shorter than me and a bit more masculine. His eyes were a blue color, so breathtaking that you wouldn't think the ocean was so beautiful anymore. They were so powerful, not like the regular light blue that most blonds have.

The girl was breath taking as well. She seemed to be my age and yet she had a model's body. Her hair really kept you wondering what kind of girl she was. It was brown, and her face showed as if she was timid and quiet, yet she seemed to have a necklace of a wolf. Her skin was not as pale as mine but it was pale and quite smooth looking.

"Thank you," The blond one said before he got off with his friend behind him.

My classes were just as I expected them to be. Morning gym, then math. Got Language Arts, Social Studies, lunch, cooking, and lastly science. I got cooking so that I could actually eat something. My parents don't even give me money for lunch. (And signing up for the free lunch is stupid, since everyone knows my family is rich) I plan to get a job soon that way I can actually have money for whatever I need.

Lunch wasn't really my biggest worry, as I heard the bell ring I went to my first class. Since it was the first day, we didn't have to get dressed out. (Thank goodness) Mental note 'got to make sure to bring my clothes to gym'. They still made us go into the locker room so that we could put our clothing in, and also learn how to use the lockers. (Who doesn't know how to use a locker? I mean really?)

I couldn't help but notice that the blond guy that I saw this morning had my class. Was he also a ninth grader? He didn't look it, his muscles look like they belong to someone else, older anyways. He was also skinny, not as skinny as me though. I can get stronger, but you can't really tell because my body doesn't really show muscles. It's just my body I suppose.

Today, we played basketball. Apparently the guys in the class thought that I was an emo kid ,the kind that don't work out or do anything. Ten of us got together and made teams. I got a team with a guy named Choji, a fat dude who was eating the whole time when we were in the locker room. A girl named Hinata, who had short-black hair, and white eyes. (White?) Sakura who kept wrapping her arm around me. Lastly some blond chick that had one eye covered by her hair names Ino. Ok, I got a bad team, that's what i get for accepting a challenge when I **know** that girls will get close to me and forget about playing.

By the time the other team made five baskets, I found out, Choji cannot play, Hinata is shy and doesn't really move, and the other two girls keep fighting about some random thing. This was a game of five against me, sigh.

I can do this. A brown haired guy came up to me, running as fast as possible, dribbling the ball. I turn sideways, like if i was giving him a way to pass. At the last second, I snatch the ball from him and run to the basket on the opposite side. I jumped and swooshed the ball in then passed the ball back to the shocked brown haired boy.

The brown haired boy I just stole the ball from had these two tattoos on his face of red triangles which made him seem like a canine. I saw him whispering to another brown haired boy, only this one had long hair and white eyes. (White again?) They kept glaring at me when they came to me and passed me the ball to rebound it to them. Five against one, sigh.

I won in the end, score 5 to 12. I noticed that the blond dude didn't even try to come at me. The other team started to whisper to each other again, giving glances to make sure I was still there. Great. Am I another group's favorite? The bell rang, and I left, ignoring my fans behind me.

I really hope I don't have a gay 'I love Sasuke' fan club.

It turned out that the blond boy had most of my classes. It was now lunch time and I just went outside, and sat near a tree. I got out my sketch pad and began drawing the school. Surprisingly I have great artistic skills, although no one in this school knows about it.

The blond dude who I met before and kept seeing all day started to walk towards me. I angled my sketchpad just right so that he didn't know what it was I was drawing. Hm, looks like he brought his friends with him. And their all so...

Strong…

Each one had some kind of muscle showing, and they looked very athletic.

Great, don't tell me I made the athletic team mad. Don't want to fight the first day of school.

"Hey," the blond boy said. Great here it comes. "You're that boy who helped stop the line at the bus right?"

"Yea."

"Great, I wanted to thank you!" His smile scared me. Why does the rest of his group look like they want to beat me up and he looks like a smiling sun shine?

"Hn. Naruto let's get out of here. I don't want to be around some guy who came from The Sound Middle School. Stupid freaks are no good," said the brown haired boy with the tattoos on his face. Great he wants me to get mad at him. It's true, I did come from The Sound Middle School.

"What's wrong with my old school? As far as I know, we were never mentioned in any news paper or t.v." My old school was very different from most, we didn't really show our awards or trophies to anyone. Only people who went there knew what happened there. We were more of a 'prison' school, and only selected people can join.

"You trying to make me mad you-"

"Kiba!"Naruto yelled. So his name was Kiba. "I wanted to thank him, not start a fight. So help me, I will start one right now and you will be found in the pet hospital in 15 minutes you mutt." He glared at the boy. Hey, now that I think about it, he does look like a dog." Hey sorry, didn't think he would speak out." He gave him another glance before looking back at me. "Hey do you play football?"

"Hn? No."

"Aww, why not? I bet you would be great dodging all the-" I glared at Naruto. "Never mind."

"So, you actually just wanted me to join football all this time, am I correct?" He looked down, I knew then that I'd figured him out.

"Well actually… I wanted to tell you that-"

"Arg! I'm sick of this loser!" Kiba interrupted. He grabbed on to the blonds sweater and pulled him back inside the school.

"Great..." I got back to my sketch pad and finished drawing the school. The bell later rung and I headed to the class where I can finally eat, cooking class!

I guess if you were to see my expression now, you wouldn't think I'd be happy. I always keep my mood and face the same, why? Well I guess it's because I've never really been happy. My life is really a disappointing one, not to mention the fact that since I'm loved by girls, I'm hated by guys, like Kiba. Also, there really isn't much to smile about. Life really is a lot of mistakes and heartbreaks.

Cooking class, ok where do I sit? I notice that the class is filled by girls, great...

In the back I notice that Naruto also had this class. Great a guy, prefer him than girls any day. I sat next to him, and he turned to me as if he was going to punch me then later his eyes soften.

"Oh, hey. Didn't know you had this class as well!" He smiled at me. "Hey, you don't talk much do you?"

"Hn."

"Well, just so you know. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, don't forget it cuz-"

"Ok class. Today we will not be cooking." I growled. "We will get to know the tools we use for cooking, this is a-" The teacher said, he had short brown hair, and had a scar passing through his nose.

"Hey, do you like cooking?" Naruto kept talking, ignoring the teacher.

"Hn."

"Oh, common-" He paused then he looked at me with a worried face. "Hey, I forgot your name can you-"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke. Well then Sasuke, do you like cooking?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?" He was getting into my personal bubble.

"Because I want to be," I told him. He frowned.

"Ohh, I know why now!" Oh god, he's annoying. Get out of my business. "You didn't eat lunch, making you hungry. OH! You probably can't afford it, which is why you have this class!" He smiled and shut his eyes. "Hey Iruka!"He raised his hand.

"What is it Naruto?" The teacher stopped and stared at the boy. So the teacher's name is Iruka?

"Can I show Sasuke how to make ramen?" He asked so freely, not caring if he interrupted the class.

"We're not supposed to be cooking this period Naruto."

"Fine then, can I make quesadillas? They're quick and easy to make. Not to mention they aren't messy." He grinned at the teacher who just sighed and then nodded. "Ok Sasuke. I'll make you lunch." He grinned at me as he took me to the back of the class and began to prepare me a quesadilla. His knife cutting skills were rather amazing, he cut the cheese evenly, and he did it quickly.

In the end he made me three quesadillas. "Here you go!" He smiled at me, he extended his arms and held the plate out.

"Hn."

"Oh common, I do something nice for you and all you say is hn." He crossed his arms and laid them on the table laying his head on top.

"Thanks, dove." I grabbed a quesadilla and began to eat it. They were good, I've never had one of these cheap foods.

"What you call me?" He sounded pissed.

"A dove."

"Really? How would you like it if I call you a bastard?"

"Hn." I chewed another piece of quessadilla and kept my eyes on the professor. "I wouldn't mind. Been called worse things, besides. I call you that because you are really annoying."

He pouted. "I'm not cooking for you anymore then."

"How do you know the teacher?"

"Oh Iruka?" He snickered. "He was just a person who would usually help me out." He smiled and stared at the teacher.

"Help you out?"

"Yeah, you see-" The bell rang.

"Naruto, get over here please," Iruka called.

"Got to go, byes!" He smiled at me then went to his teacher. Well time for science.

Well how was it? Lil lame huh? anyways if you like it please rate n comment, naruto's identidy still needs to be revealed (gasp) and Sasukes emotions as well (oh no) how will we know what happens then? well if i get comments and reviews u guys can find out. I plan for this to be a 15 chapter story, unless i get real creative and make the climax so great that it's so breath taking.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about not updating, now I am, but sadly they may not be true chapters but scenes so that I may upload them faster. Remember I do not own Naruto, but I own this story. ^-^ enjoy and thanks for reading! -first story-

I got to science and I was quite worried not having Naruto behind me in the hallways. It felt weird, anyways the science teacher is a freak. He has his bottom half of his face covered and also his left eye. He had grayish hair although he didn't seem old to me.

"Hello class, I am your teacher, , but please call me Kakashi." Naruto came inthrough the door and gave kakashi a slip. "It says late Uzumaki." He glared at the blond.

"It's from Iruka."

"Oh, then you're excused." He walked to the spot right next to my seat and sat down. He seemed to have not been given anything, i guess he was just warned about last class. Weird how he didnt get punished for coming in late to class... He really went all the way to make sure i had lunch. Hmm, I should thank him.

"Hey Sasuke." He caught me off guard, I was still thinking, I just replied like always.

"Hn."

"I wanted to talk to you about something, it's kinda personal and I really want you to know." He started to make me curious, an honesty thing? You dont even know me, yet you wish to tell me something personal?

"Ok." My attention was now fully on him, why am I so interested in him, I dont know. My eyes kept looking for his, seemed like he couldn't tell me directly to my face but he still wanted me to know, what ever he wanted to tell me. We remained silent, it must havelooked weird watching a brawn guy looking down and a skinny guy looking upon him. This image must and had looked gay in other peoples' opinions.

Then the teacher had to interupt.

"Uzumaki, I know that you know me and I'm sure you've heared me say it manny times before. Why dont you tell the class what your name is and what your nickname is for me? You used to say it so manny times when you were younger." He snickered, wanting to hear Naruto say it.

"Do I have to?" He looked up to the silvered haired person who just noded and seemed quite unpleased with him. He stood up and stared at the class before him. "Sigh, ok. I am Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knuckle headed loud mouth ninja."He growled at the teacher and then sat down. Then he whispered to me, "He always likes to make me suffer."

"Your turn honey." He was talking to me. Honey? Was this guy gay or something? I looked at him in disbelief. "Introduce yourself please. We were introducing each other now it's your turn."

I stood up than began, "I am Sasuke." I looked around the class then sat down.

"And your last name?"

"Hn. I hate my last name."

"We have to know how to adress you with your full name I'm afraid."

"Fine." I sighed. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." I could hear most of the class gasp.

"Are you related to-"

"Yes I am."

"Why didn't you go to the akatsuki high school? Or join the akatsuki academy?" I glared at him.

"I don't need to answer you, I answered what was needed." He gave me a last glance before turning to the next kid.

"oh my." Naruto's face became pale."You're an uchiha." He remained quiet for the rest of the class.

"Hey...Sasuke... can we talk after class?" The teacher asked me. Time passed. The bell rang and he just left the class. No words spoken, no words heared. wanted to talk me after class, great. Now i'm in trouble.

" ." I growned. "I want you to know that since your brother was so successful, he made manny enemies,"

" how i do not know."

" All i want you to know is to watchout with who you hang out with. Reputation is always a win lose thing."

"hn."

"Oh by the way Sasuke," he looked at me with creepy eyes. He seemed to be scanning me, oh great. "What do you think about gays?"

"Hn." I turned to face him, my face expressionless. "I could care less about them." I began to walk out the door then made a last statement to the teacher. "How could i care about parings if i dont even care about love?"

Wow. I must have spent alot of time with the teach, the school was empty. The busses all seemed to the left. The school was eerie quiet. Great, now i got to walk home.

I began to walk home, seemed like hardly anyone was at school.

I kept walking down the street, till i saw dog boy a few meters infront of me. I kept on walking ignoring my surroundings.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kyubi's favorite toy." He gave me eyes as if he was grater than me. I kept on walking. "Look at me raven hair!" I stoped cold.

"Did he just say raven? "

"Oh my, did i just insult you? Sorry maybe I should call you Sasuke, the traitor of leaf middle school."

"So you remember me now do you?"

"Was in our school for 2 weeks then later left. Join The Sound middle school after meeting the principle. Remained there for three years-"

"What do you want kiba?"

"So you know my name? Fine then, I'll make this simple. Stay away Naruto and you wont get your pretty little head hurt." I raised an eye brow, stay away from naruto?

It was suddenly all quiet for a minute or so, then yelling erupted. Um, not yelling, barking and howling. I found my self to be surrounded by about 20 or so dogs, all large breed. They were all different, one of them, the biggest, walked past me and sat near Kiba. IT was a white dog, looked like it was on steroids by its size. It was the size of a lion and it's teeth were huge.

"heh. This is your warning Uchiha." He pet the large dog next to him. "Or else Arakamaru will have his way with you." He snickered. Great I knew I would get in a fight on the first day of school.

"Sigh, so why must I stay away from Naruto you say?"

"It should not matter if I tell you or not, so just stay away from him."

"You do know he will just keep coming back and hanging around me don't you?"

"The more reason for you to stay away." Guess he thought i wasn't going to do whatever he wanted me to do. "Get him." Great.

Ok, near the end of the dog fight, I was injured. I knocked out most of the dogs and since i attacked kiba before his giant mutt. In the end, he or his dogmust have gotten scared and retreated. My body was all beaten up, fighting dogs is not as easy as fighting actual people. Actual people dont attack you with their head, or bite.

Their movements are also different, the sharingan hardly helped me in that. Well I guess i wasn't in bad shape. I was standing, i could walk, and i could talk. I just got bitten five times and scratched seven times. My clothing was torn but I looked ok, my face wasn't damaged other than the scratch on my cheek.

I headed home hoping for a good rest, the sharingan really gives you migrains in the end. The sharingan is something that is genetically gained from my family, you can see slightly into the future and expect things to happen to you, but the side effects are migrains and slight blindness for excessive use. When I was about 9 blocks away, a car stoped right next to me. The window rolled down, and the scent of the car's air was breath taking. It was powerful but just right so that you wouldn't say it's too much.

"Sasuke, you're hurt." My brother talked to me, couldn't tell if he cared or just cared about how the family would look like to see one of the sons all messed up.

"Since when do you care if im hurt or not?"

"I've always cared about you, just because school made me busy doesnt mean that you should blame me for not caring. I love you Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Common in, I'll drive you home." I got in the car stared at the sky, it was going to be dark soon. "Sasuke, did Mom or Dad buy you any clothes?"

"No." I looked at him with disbelief. "They never do."

"Sigh, I see." He started the car and began driving. "Guess I'll have to give you hand me downs then." He smiled. I growned. "Don' worry, I'm hardly home, most of the clothes dont fit me anymore and also I have only wore most of them once or twice." We arrived at our house, he stared at me with warming eyes. "They shouldn't reak Itachi, or anything. Go inside then I'l give you clothes."

Out of all the times I see Itachi, he's always nice to me. They say he's the perfect kids, yet people close to him say he's a deamon of destruction. I hardly see Itachi making me worry if I should ever trust him.

In the end I was glad that he had the same taste as me, most of the clothing were black, and dark blue. Some of them had the clan symbol on them which made me worry.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Put this on" He handed to me a weight suit, the ones you put under your clothing to help your speed after you take them off. With out thinking I took off my shirt and began to put on the weights, "Sasuke."

"Hn." He touched my chest, which was covered in scratches.

"I knew these couldn't be from fan girls." He sighed. Great now i got another person worrying about me. " Who did it Sasuke? Who was the one who hurt you?"

"..."

"Sasuke, how am I supposed to help you if you wont even talk to me?" I finished putting the weight suit on. "It looks good on you." He got up and locked the locks up making it impossible for me to take them off. "Let's see how you do with these, they should help you out. After a week we'll take them off ans see if you improve ok?" He gave me a smile again, then gave me all the clothings and led me out of his room.

The clothing I wore was to weigh me down, so that when the suit comes off I will have gained natural strentgh and speed. This may actually help me... thanks bro...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok , so since people reviewed and it made me happy I made the next chapter. hope you like it. I don't own Naruto but I own this show. Also I'm wondering what to write about next. Maybe blood (plus). Or somthing like that. Who knows.**

Second day of school, Itachi takes me to school. It was a quiet ride. After fighting with Itachi about what I would wear today, we did not talk. I ended up in a tight black shirt, (he let me take off the weights as long as i put weights in my shoes) and long black pants with a chain to the side. The black style was coool only that it was way different then in what I dress in, my clothing are usually lose and baggy, not tight at all. These made me look taller and buffer i guess.

Walking out of the car was going to be hard. Girls were everywhere and the entrance seemed so far away. I sighed and just got out of the car. After ten steps away from the car, i could feel it, girls whispering and movements became more noticcable. Itachi's car left and girls started to swarm around me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Sakura push away the other girls as if she ruled them all. She seemed to have wanted reputation badly wearing such a short mini skirt and revealing shirts. She just 'had' to talk to me.

"So Sasuke." She flipped her hair back and kept coming closer to me. "You ready to ditch these girls?" The other fan girls got mad.

"Hey who do you think you are?"

"How dare you treat him like this?" Great girl fights, im not interested. I kept trying to get past them but the group kept following me. We got to the front doors and these girls were already pissing the heck out of me. Ugh, if it wasn't a bad thing I would just-

"Hey girls, what's the commotion here?" The girls turned to face someone, who i dont know. Their faces paled and most of them ran, I was then found by five surrounding girls and a blond boy in a long white coat with red clouds on it.

I looked at Naruto, he looked good in the coat, it was weird and random but it suited him. Weird he would wear it to school, it made him look like he belonged to a gang or something. He was carring a gym bag and was apperently confused about something. He walked towards me and the last few girls left.

"How do you get these girls-"

"Your hot." ... What did he say to me? "What were you asking?" Naruto asked not knowing what he just said.

"Why in the world did you just say that?"

"Cause you look good in that!" He began touting. "You were asking something about girls, what was it?"

"Oh. How you scared them off."

"I scared them off? Seriously? Man, i thought i wanted to attract girls not make them run away." His voice was a little weird when he said it but oh well. Like he was forcing a laugh out of himself. He touched my face then his eyes were in total shock. "Sasuke, why are you hurt?" The bell rang, and I walked to the locker room.

"Sasuke! You have to answer me! Why are you hurt!"

"I am not."

"Oh yeah?" He pointed to my shirt. "Take it off, I want to see your body." He started glaring at me, well guess I do have to take my shirt off and change for gym anyways.

"Hn. Whatever, can a borrow a shirt and pants for gym?" Trying to avoid the issue and trying to get gym clothes as well.

"Huh? Oh sure." He got out black pants and a black shirt and handed them to me. I took off my shirt and my pants and began to put on the clothing Naruto gave me.

"Aren't you getting dressed?"

"I knew you were hurt," he said his eyes not leaving my body. "Who did this?"

"Hn. I dont know, make sure to get dressed class starts soon." I tapped the blond's forehead" He seemed to have woken up and then he began getting dressed him self, he was then in a loose orange shirt with an even darker swirl in the middle of his chest. Black loose shorts and white gym shoes. We started leaving the locker room and heading to the gym.

"Sasuke, seriously." He was staring at the ground and fiddeling with his shorts. "You have to tell me who hurt you."

"Why does it matter who did it?" I opened the door to the gym for him and he began to walk in.

"If you don't I wont forgive whoever did this to you, it's no use trying to protect them." We had just reached Naruto's group of "athletic" friends who had only heard the last part of the conversation.

A brown haired guy with white eyes raised his eye brown then asked, "planning to get into another fight again?"

"No, Neji. I'm not fighting until Sasuke tells me who hurt him!" I could see from the corner of my eye that dog boy was shivering. Sigh, guess if i want to save him, i can't spill him out.

"Who was it Sasuke?" The blond was now glaring at me, I could have sworn he was geting ready to cry. Your a bit emotional for just meeting me. He turned his head away from me and began mumbling to himself. I had to tell him. This felt too hard to just keep a secret.

"Naruto," his head quickly turned to face me. "You are not allowed to hurt him, and if you do-" Man, I didn't think of a way to avoid a fight if he didn't keep his promice.

"Just tell me! who was it!"

"Do you promice-"

"Yes i promice! I wont hurt him, i wont lay a hand on him!" Well glad he didn't need to be threatened.

"I was dog boy, now let's go we're playing basketball again." A smile came to the blonds face. He began laughing out loud as he fell backwards. Tears came out of his eyes and he began to turn red. "Naruto-"

"Ha ha ha, you called Kiba dog boy!" He finally stoped laughing and stood up. "Heh. I got a new nickname for kiba!" We did the same thing as yesterday, one against five, me against them. This time we ended up 7 to 12. They are going to catch up to me someday.

We went to the locker rooms and I think i heared dog boy say thanks as i walked inside. I began to take off my clothes and handed them to the blond. He apperently regained his old emotions from before just walking into the locker room.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Umm, why didn't you tell me immidiatly that my friend was causing you trouble?" He looked down at his regular clothing, seemed like he wasn't going to wear his white coat to school.

"I didn't tell because it didn't matter."

"..."

"Not to mention i beat up most of his dogs and they ran away with their tails between their legs." I handed the clothings that I borrowed from Naruto to him. "Thanks, and dont tell him that I said that to you. Let him feel like he did a good thing trying to keep me from you."

"He tried to keep me from you?" We were walking towards our next class math.

"Yeah, oh well."

"Did he say why?" He looked down at the floor as we walked into the class, we sat in the back of the class.

"No he didn't and really i dont care why."

"Hey, Kakashi said that you don't care about love is that true?"

"Hn."

"Answer me or I'll be asking all day." I growned.

"Sigh, no i dont care about love. Dont know what it is, nor why it matters. Lived my whole life without it and it just shows that you dont need it." We ended up having to do a paper for talking in the beggining of the teachers class.

The bell rang and we went to our next class, language arts. In the hallway i could have sworn naruto was mumbling something about being gay. The rest of my classes were rather quiet. Teachers made us do work on the second day of school. And i guess also the fact that I didn't hear the blond talk anymore.

It was lunch time and I sat in the same tree as yesterday. I took out my sketch pad and began to look for stuff to draw. I opened my pad to a new page and took out a pencil. My eyes were scanning my surroundings looking for the right image. I can do alot of stuff and my face would always look the same, if you were to see me during this time, you'd think I was staring out to space, and only i would know what i was doing.

The blond approached me, this time without anyone, and he had his coat on. He looked tough and like he had done something bad.

"Did you hurt the mutt?" I asked him. He smiled.

"No, did you want me to?"

"Hn."

"If you dont answer me-"

"No, i dont want you to."

"Good, your starting to answer to me." I began to notice no one was around me during this time other than Naruto. No, no one was coming close to Naruto. Out of a fifteen feet radius, no one was around.

"How can you keep people away from you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hiding something from me, if you don't tell me I'm-"

"Ok,yes. I'm hiding something." His face turned red and his voice was lower than what it was. "Actually I'm gay." As if expecting a punch or something his closed this eyes shut.

"Hn." He opened them again knowing I didn't care. "Not what i was asking for."

"Asking for? So you need to know something else?"

"Sigh, forget it." I put my sketch pad in my bag and stood up.

"Sasuke." Again, his voice was very low and quiet. I stood right next to him. He grabbed on to my shirt, how i dont know, this thing was tight on me. "I want you to be my boy friend."

"..."

"Please Sasuke," he faced me directly this time, only then did I notice that I was taller than him. Not by much, by a about two inches. "I want to protect you, please." I stared at him, again i dont think love is all that special. I dont even really know what it is. "When I saw that someone attacked you I couldn't stop myself from getting mad. I wanted to know so badly the person who dared to hurt you, how they would dare to even come near my property."

"So now im your property." He turned red.

"No your not, it's just that-"

"I could care less, just know that if we are together, i would not show emotions to you. I don't think love is great, nor that it's useful. I will spend most of my time dedicated to my goal and that's all."

"So will you?"

"Hn."

"If you dont-"

"Yes, dove." He smiled brightly and hugged me. I rolled my eyes, i bet he couldn't see them.

"I'm so happy!"

"So what did you do to the dog boy?"

"Nothing, just as I promiced." He smiled for his 'great achievement'. "Oh that reminds me," he pulled out a lunch box out. "I made you lunch today."

"Thanks dove, but really i dont want to take it."

"huh?"

"I've already asked for too much, why would I ask for more?"

"But I want you to have it!" He began to glare at me. "If you wont I'm going to have to have my friends tie you up and I'll feed you myself! ... besides your my boyfriend now and you must accept my gifts."

"Hn. Fine, I'll eat." We walked to the lunchroom then went outside to the tree. I began to eat as he watched me eat. "Did you not bring lunch for yourself?"

"Oh I did. Just that I usually eat my lunch quickly first that way I have time to hang around." I looked at him in disbelief. "I did, he took out another lunch box, "see, i did eat!" I continued eating, believing the blond. "You know when I saw your body during gym, when I saw the scratches, bites and scars." Scars? "I was terrified, I couldn't believe that you would have such a harmed body yet you show no emotion behind it."

"Hn." I didn't know I had a scar on myself, I don't believe Kiba got me that bad.

"As far as i know your hurt right now and you wouldn't even tell me." The blond began to cry, the tears went down his cheeks which later revealed scars on him as well. "Sasuke, I have to be evil now."

"hn?" I was just finishing the last of the rice he prepared for me and then I felt my lips pressed against something soft. The blond was kissing me, I opened my eyes, still to my surprise that no one was around. The blond then forced his tounge into my mouth and began to play with my own tounge.

He then backed up, finishing our kiss. His face red as a beet, his tears had stoped yet it seemed like he was ready to cry again."I'm sorry." He ran into the school and not long after the bell rang. I could feel my cheeks getting red, and I couldn't help but remember the surprise of his kiss.

**Ok thanks for the reviews, the more reviews I get the faster I will update, p.s. I already have the next chapter ready... o.o **

**-Nausiica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto I own this story. Enjoy. ^-^**

I can't believe I'm going to the girls only class again. Now, I supposedly don't have a reason to be here anymore but hey might as well stick with it. I noticed that the gray haired girl from yesterday joined this class. Just then I started wondering where the blond was.

I looked around the class, girls kept looking at me as if i was their prize if my eyes laid upon them. The gray haired girl sat right next to me and placed her bag under her chair. The blond was still no where to be found, great. My eyes kept looking at the class, still looking for the blond.

"Hey," a shy voice came from me side.

"Hey." It was the same girl from the bus.

"Umm, you know Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Um,I want to tell you now before an incident happens or what ever." She sighed and looked straight at me. "Naruto, he's a leader."

"I figured," I began to put the egg in the bowl, for the class had started. She got another egg and added it in. We were making cookies.

"Well Naruto had just recently fought a kid from the sound high school," my eye brow raised as I stirred the eggs. "His name was Jiroubo, he was a big dude, really strong and big." She added flour into the bowl. "They fought and Naruto went wild, he yelled out some name then went bazerk. He-"

"Can you pass the sugar?" I stopped her, but she willingly took it and went on. She handed me the sugar.

"Here." She looked down at the bowl and began to stir the bowl. I added butter and chocolate chips. "He left him, with nothing. He couldn't stand up let alone move his arms." She began to cry, I finished stirring the ingredients together, and began to separate them into bunches onto a tray. "The guy was covered in blood and could barely breath." I put the tray in the oven. "Naruto's eyes were red then, not their usual blue."

"I see," I sat down back into my seat. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Oh nothing," she smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"What was the reason why he fought?"

"He was challenged."

"So if he's challenged by anyone he'll fight?"

"Oh no, you don't get it. Guess you don't know yet." He looked up to the ceiling expecting something to be there. "He's the leader of kanoha high."

"leader"

"yeah, you see. Each school has a rival school. Kanoha goes after the Sound, the Sound goes after the Akatsuki, as the Akatsuki goes after Kanoha. Jiroubo was from the sound making it weird that he would come to attack us."

"The name that Naruto yelled out, what was it?"

"He yelled out Sasuke, they both were fighting about the name Sasuke. Do you know who that is that Naruto was fighting?"

"Hn." The truth is I did. He was part of my group at the sound middle school, and he went to sound high. He was a big fellow with a bald head, and some tattoos.

"Well anyways, it was a big uproar and the whole school was apparently there to watch the beginning of the fight before leaving on their busses." The cookies were ready so I went to the oven and got them out, I placed the tray on our table and I took off my gloves.

"Hey, do you know where Naruto is now?"

"Right now?" She looked at the cookies, "no. Why?"

"He's supposed to have this class." I began to peel off the cookies and placed them onto a paper plate.

"He's supposed to?Hmm." She smelled the air and immediately said, "yummy! Cookies!" She tried to pick one up and then burned her self. "Oww." She put her fingers in her mouth and began to whimper. "I suppose that he could have been called for another fight but it's much to early. Usually fights don't start till the gangs at least know what teams go good with each other. they make match-ups, its almost like a tradition that all schools follow."

The cookies were finally cool and she picked one up, she began to chew on a piece of it then continued, "You don't suppose something happened to him that made him feel bad?"

"hn." I wrapped all the cookies in aluminum foil and not soon after the bell rang.

"Oh by the way, my name is Nausiica and yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." We went our own separate ways to our next classroom.

Next class started out without the blond again. I said started, he came near half way with Iruka holding on to him. He let him go to go sit in a desk and walked all the way towards Kakashi. He seemed to have whispered something to him and kakashi just nodded. Iruka then left and the blond was sitting in front of me other than next to me.

First thing on my mind, don't get him pissed. Don't want to fight and really I don't want to know what got him in that mood.

"Ok guys pair up!" All the girls surrounded me and I couldn't do much about it. "Umm no girls. I meant pairs as in two." They got closer. "Oh no. I meant pairs. Um here, I'll set up Sasuke with..." He looked around the class room and finally picked a person. "Naruto." He tapped his shoulder, "Naruto, will you please be partners with Sasuke?"

He lifted his head from his arms and made a small nod. All the other girls were forced to find some other partner. I'm starting to like this teacher. I turned around and look at a pale blond. I hate this teacher.

Ok, so now i have to deal with his problems. Guess I have to ask what was wrong. Kakashi told us to make goals for the future and that we were going to discuss our long term goals for life and our short term goals for his class. I'm sure Kakashi would not care about our goals but just a reason to make sure we do what we said we were going to do.

"Naruto-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave. Just feel like I'm forcing everything on you and that really I'm sure that you didn't want to do this, and I'm just forcing my self on you and-" I placed my hand on his mouth. Great he stopped talking.

"Naruto, I don't mind that you just came to me and told me you like me nor do I care that you kissed me, just calm down. Ok, so what do you want to be for the future?"I'm glad I just spilled to him that I didn't care so he didn't have to worry, and be pale about it.

"I want to be the president." He smiled at me, good he's in a better mood now. I couldn't help but smile.

"And what's your goal for this class?"

"Learn everything at first that way I can just be a wise and respected person later." Wow. now I see why your a leader. "And you Sasuke? What do you wish to be?"

"I don' wish to be anything, my goal is to be finished with my dreams by the time I get out of school, then the rest will just be going with the flow. I will become the best student here in grades and in basketball."

"Oh you like basketball?"

"Hn."

"Answer me or-"

"No, i don't like it, it's just to show that I'm better than my brother." I sighed. "And for kakashi's class, just that I pass with an A." He laughed,then he stared at the front the class. He remained quiet, then later became sad again. Great, just when I made him laugh, he became serious.

We told the teacher what each others partners goals were as an "ticket" to leave his class. After leaving his classroom, Naruto pulled me to a corner in the outside of the school. He began crying and I could tell that he felt bad. Really? Do you want me to just ignore you instead? I don't know whats wrong with this blond boy.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." He wiped his face then turned to his backpack. He opened it up and pulled out his white coat. I held Naruto's face up with one of my hands while I made the other hold on to his hips. I quickly pulled him closer to me and kissed him gently.

"Will you shut up now dove?" He looked at me with surprise, he made a small nod then I let him go.

"Sasuke," I glared at him. He gulped then continued "why you kiss me?" Ok, now he was just being stupid and I'm hating it. No one should ever really ask why someone kissed someone else. It's OBVIOUS! I glared at him again and then he changed the question. "I thought you were, you know. You hate emotions and love. Thought you wouldn't show it." Naruto couldn't believe he was just kissed by someone who didn't have emotions?

"If you hated it just say it now."

"Oh no! I loved it, liked it a lot actually." He leaned towards the wall. "Just I didn't expect it." He was turning red. Great, your the girly girl gay. I began to leave, "oh that reminds me."

"Hn."

"I'm not having any more classes with you, you can keep the gym clothes, bet they stink."

"And here I thought you'd treasure them." He was red now. Let's see, yellow on top and red on the bottom. Hmm. He seems really sad, and why is he not in my classes anymore?

"Oh and also I wish you luck for you, hope you can become better than Itachi."

"You say it as if you weren't going to see me anymore." He began to cry again. Great. I pushed him closer to the wall and pressed my lips against his. This kiss lasted longer because then I knew he stopped worrying and started paying attention to me other than his problems. I hate drama.

"It doesn't matter if you see me or not anymore. I can take care for myself, and you need to take care of yourself first before you start worrying about me. I'm in no danger, and I'm sure you will be soon. You need to get fit and get stronger, and don't kill people please. I'll handle them myself if they cause more trouble for you later." I felt like I was his mom kind of. The blond was more likely avoiding me during school so that I wouldn't get hurt, but I'm a GUY! I don't get hurt, the other guy does. I released him and began to walk away. "Good luck Kyubi. I expect for your goal to be achieved next time i see you."

The blond looked dumb founded as his face was completely red, and his eyes confused on how Sasuke knew he was Kyubi.

**Ok, so he couldn't be hokage, it don't work in real life, so he's going to become the president. Or simpler the mayor. Anyways hope you like it, my first story and now chapter 4. Keep reading and reviewing. PS. wait till you see chapter 7. o.o its AMAZING! **


End file.
